


make me your queen

by lowkeyamen



Series: category is... [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternative Universe - Ballroom, Angst, Arguing, Cunnilingus, F/F, Heated Conversations, Lesbian Characters, Lingerie, Mentions of drugs, Possessive Behavior, Relationship Issues, Sex Work, Some crying, Stress, Trans Character, mentions of dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Another night, another crown, another argument.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: category is... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968229
Comments: 24
Kudos: 89





	make me your queen

**Author's Note:**

> a lil taster of the house!au i've been babbling on about for literally months  
> the main fic where u get to meet everyone properly and get to know them better is still a wip but hopefully this will tempt you to wanna read more!
> 
> pls enjoy some delicious fem!johnnwoo smut with just a bit of arguing.... just a tad. they's far from perfect but 🤷🏼 who is rite 
> 
> title from the song [ make me your queen by declan mckenna 💖](https://youtu.be/H7dMhGMx-i0)
> 
> TW  
> mentions of dysphoria, drugs and hate crimes against transgender woman

Johnny raked her hands through her still-wet hair. She had sort of half-blow dried it but couldn't really be bothered to finish the job. She just wanted to get into bed and pass out. It had been a long fucking night. 

Jungwoo had been in another pageant, and while she always wanted to be there to support her girlfriend… They were really fucking boring. A lot of walking back and forth and posing. And god it went on for hours. 

The only pro was she made plenty of sales at the place because it was filled with equally as bored people who were more than happy to do a line or two in the bathroom to make the night a bit more interesting. Which was great, because she needed all the money she could get her hands on if they had any hope of getting out of this house. 

That, and Jungwoo won. And she was so fucking proud of her. 

She deserved it. Johnny may be biased, but Jungwoo was by far the most gorgeous girl in that whole room. 

And she couldn't wait to snuggle up with her. 

Only Jungwoo had other plans. 

"Well hello, my King." 

Johnny let out a snort as she opened the door to their room. Jungwoo was sitting on the bed, ridiculously long legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankle. It was stupid that that was the first thing Johnny was drawn to considering what she was wearing, but _fuck_ she went crazy over those pins, especially when they were covered in sheer stockings attached to suspenders, only the tops of her thighs just peeking out. 

The little lingerie set she had on was totally doing it for her too, though. An ivory bustier, perfectly sculpting her petite waist as pushing her boobs up just enough to make Johnny's mouth water. God, she could just bite into them. Call her shallow but Jungwoo's breast augmentation may just have been the best thing that had ever happened to Johnny in her twenty-six years of living. And she had a matching pair of panties, ones that were practically see through apart from a little strip down the middle to hide the good stuff. 

She looked amazing. Regal. Especially with her brand new crown perched on top of still perfectly curled auburn hair. 

She was perfect. 

And Johnny couldn't believe she was hers. 

"King, huh?"

"Well of course! Since I'm the Queen… Though, technically, you'd only be a Prince since that's how the monarchy works if I were ruling, which I am, but… I don't mind promoting you."

Johnny rolled her eyes as Jungwoo leaned back a little, hands planted on the bed slightly behind her. She talked some shit sometimes. But Johnny didn't mind. It was endearing. A side that usually only she got to see. 

To everyone else Jungwoo was the It Girl. She was a socialite. Knew anyone and everyone worth knowing. People wanted to be friends with her. Wanted to be her even more. She was beautiful and tall and everyone was shocked when they found out she wasn't a model. Not a professional one, anyway. But she may as well be when she graced the runways of the balls with her presence. 

But to Johnny she was just… dumb. She had a weird fascination with ghosts and maps and often talked in riddles only she could understand. 

She loved that, though. A lot. 

Jungwoo was only weird for her and that made her feel kind of special. 

"Your King is kind of tired."

"No!" She pouted. She had gotten dressed up all pretty for Johnny. She wanted to celebrate! She wanted to say thank you. "Come on, you can't possibly go to sleep when I look like this."

Jungwoo turned her hips a little, one hand resting on her waist as if she was posing for some swimwear ad. 

"Baby…" Johnny sighed. Jungwoo was right, she was irresistible. But… "It's been a _really_ long night and you know I'm super proud of you, but-"

"And that's why I wanna do this." Jungwoo crooked a finger, beckoning Johnny over as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, sitting up. That was better. She hooked a finger in the loop of Johnny's jeans now she was close enough, tugging ever so slightly. "I wanna say thank you. For supporting me. You were the only one there and that means a lot."

Jungwoo had been a little down in the dumps earlier that neither of her Mother's had turned up. Taeil had been busy with her Sugar Daddy - and usually that excuse would not cut it with Jungwoo, but she knew they needed all the extra money they could get after taking in two new strays. And Doyoung had to stay home and look after Chenle after he had another meltdown. 

So… She understood why they couldn't be there, but- It was still hard. 

And seeing Johnny in the crowd smiling back at her really made her night. 

"Please let me say thank you."

Johnny stroked her fingers through Jungwoo's hair as the younger looked up at her. Her eyes were so wide, filled with hope and lust and gratitude. She knew tonight had been hard on Jungwoo, that no one else had been there for her biggest win. Not Taeyong. Not Yuta. Not Ten. No one. They wouldn't even know until the morning, and… 

"Okay." Jungwoo's eyes lit up instantly. "Okay. I guess I can't pass up an offer like that."

Jungwoo let out an excited squeak as she unzipped Johnny's jeans, shimmying them down until they pooled at her ankles. 

"Is it bad that when I was on stage I kept thinking about eating you out?"

"Jesus, Woo…" Johnny hissed as Jungwoo slid a couple of fingers between her thighs, pressing the seam of her underwear up against her clit. 

Jungwoo giggled at the reaction. She loved how sensitive Johnny was. How she put on this big tough guy persona because she wanted to protect her in any way she could. The glares she would send people if they so much as looked at her girlfriend in the wrong way. The verbal threats she had dished out on more than one occasion. Never mind the punches she had landed defending Jungwoo's honour.

But when Jungwoo had her all to herself she was like putty in her hands. 

And she knew exactly how to make Johnny lose it. 

"Top off." 

Johnny did as she was told, stomach doing a little flip at the way Jungwoo's eyes fixated on her abs. Hungry. Her bra soon followed. 

"You're so sexy, Daddy." She mused, lips ghosting against this one particularly sensitive spot Johnny has just south of her belly button. She loved the way the muscles contracted under even the slightest touch. She could play her girlfriend like a fiddle and that's exactly what she planned on doing tonight. 

She hooked her fingers in the waistband of Johnny's little shorts and tugged, licking her lips now Johnny was fully naked. Perfect. 

"Bed."

Johnny did as she was told, lying down on the bed so Jungwoo's eyes could rake over her. She felt a little like a piece of meat sometimes, but she didn't mind. Her view wasn't too bad either. Especially not when Jungwoo was looming over her, knees either side of her hips. Trapping her. It made her smirk. 

"You look good up there."

"Thank you." Jungwoo giggled. This was usually Johnny's position, harness around her waist so she could fuck into Jungwoo just how she liked it. But not tonight. Tonight was all about Johnny. "It's my turn to make you feel good tonight."

Jungwoo leaned in, catching Johnny's lips in her own; claiming her. Johnny was a good kisser, even though it took a little while for Jungwoo to get used to all of the metal. The piercing in her lower lip, the septum ring which would bump against her Cupid's bow and of course the bar through her tongue. It was an odd sensation to grow accustomed to to begin with, but Jungwoo couldn't imagine Johnny without them. They completed her. 

And that wasn't the only metal her girlfriend had in her. 

Johnny chuckled against Jungwoo's lips as fingers circled around one of her nipples, flicking the bar skewered through the hardened nub. Jungwoo was a little obsessed. And if it wasn't for her pageantry and the fact she was genuinely terrified, she would have gotten the little metal additions herself. She loved buying Johnny new, intricate nipple jewellery - ones that were usually much too glitzy and feminine for her girlfriend's taste, but ones she would slip in Jungwoo's pleasure anyway. 

And tonight she had made the wise decision to put one of Jungwoo's favourite pairs in. 

"Pretty." Jungwoo mused as she pulled back just enough to take a good look. The bars had a little semicircle of turquoise crystals underneath, almost framing Johnny's nipples. They looked so cute. Jungwoo just wanted to suck on them. 

"You're pretty." 

"Hey, I'm meant to be gushing over you tonight."

"I'm sorry." Johnny ran her fingers through Jungwoo's overgrown bangs, pushing them out of her eyes. She preferred her hair like this - nothing obscuring her face. "I can't help myself."

"Well, you better be quiet or I might have to gag you."

"Oh yeah?" Johnny quirked an eyebrow. "What with?"

Jungwoo hummed. She was sure there would be something around here… 

"I'll stick some of my panties in your mouth."

Johnny moaned at the thought. Why was that turning her on? 

"Used?"

"Hey!" Jungwoo slapped her girlfriend's bicep as she giggled. "Don't be nasty."

"But that's what I do best." Johnny raised her hips, brushing up against Jungwoo. God that felt good. 

"Stop being naughty." Jungwoo tweaked Johnny's nipple, making the elders' hips buck a little higher. "Don't you want me to make you feel good? Because you know I'll get you dripping wet and just leave you hanging."

Johnny grumbled a little in the back of the throat. Of course she knew that. Jungwoo may look like an angel but she may as well be the devil incarnate. And teasing Johnny was her favourite hobby. 

"So be good and let me eat you out. Okay, Daddy?"

"Okay, baby."

Jungwoo beamed, pressing a little kiss to Johnny nose before grinding her hips down, the textured lace of her panties rubbing up against Johnny's bare skin, making her moan. 

"You like that?"

"Yeah. Keep going."

Jungwoo smirked, attaching herself to Johnny neck as she rocked back and forth, the elder pressing up against her, desperate to increase the friction. 

"Taste good." She murmured against Johnny's skin. For some reason the left side of her neck was way more sensitive than the right, maybe it was the tattoos. But it was always one of Jungwoo's go-to spots. Anything to have Johnny at her mercy. "Can I bite?"

"Of course." Johnny had no idea why Jungwoo bothered asking because her answer was always the same, but it was cute regardless. It was amazing to think someone as adorable as her could cause so much damage. But the teeth sinking into her skin had her crying out and a hand fisting in auburn hair. 

"Fuck-"

Jungwoo smiled to herself, tongue long and flat over the indents she had just made, soothing it in her own little way. 

"I love marking you." She moaned as she ground down again, hands running down Johnny's torso and hips, right down to her thighs so she could push them apart, so she could grind down directly onto her clit. Johnny's skin was so soft despite all of the hard muscle underneath it and Jungwoo loved that. She loved her big cuddly teddy bear. "Love everyone knowing you're mine."

And everyone _did_ know she was Jungwoo's. It wasn't something they kept well hidden. Not anymore. 

To begin with Jungwoo was a little unsure of people knowing she was bisexual. She was worried it would interfere with her job and her social life; which looking back was ridiculous. Everyone she associated with was queer. But there was something about being a transgender woman with a girlfriend that made her feel… weird. Like less of a woman, somehow. Because it wasn't the done thing, right? Trans women dated men. They were straight. Or- At least that's what she had always thought. She honestly tried not to think about her sexuality until she met Ten and Kun. They were girls - one of them transgender - and they were in a relationship. And a really happy one at that. 

Which was what made her seriously think about her feelings towards Johnny. She wasn't just someone she had grown up with, someone who always looked out for her. She was more than that. And Jungwoo was pretty sure she was in love with her. 

And she didn't care who knew. In fact, she wanted the world to know. 

"You look so good, Daddy." Jungwoo pulled away a little to admire her work. Johnny's lips were parted, sharp breaths spilling over them as Jungwoo moved against her, lace rubbing up against that little bundle of nerves in a slow but steady rhythm. A scattering or little red marks blooming into her neck, mixed amount the ink. Pretty. "Tell me what you want."

"Take this off." Johnny cupped one of her boobs. As gorgeous as the bralette was, Johnny knew what she was hiding underneath was so much better. She wanted to touch her. 

Jungwoo gasped out a _harder_ as Johnny squeezed, thumb paying attention to the hardened nipple underneath that was pushing up against the ivory lace. That felt so good. She knew she was the one that was meant to be taking care of Johnny tonight, but… She could let herself have this one little thing, right? 

"You wanna see my tits?"

"Always." Johnny would be over the moon if Jungwoo were to walk around topless all day - that was if they lived alone… Maybe she should suggest that when they move out. _If_ they ever move out. She pushed the idea to the back of her mind. It had been something the two of them had been arguing over a lot lately - the fact Jungwoo seemed like she didn't want to leave Mother. It was the last thing Johnny wanted to think about right now. 

Back to the tits. 

Jungwoo sat up, swivelling herself around so her back was to Johnny, thighs straddling her girlfriend's waist. 

"You're gonna have to help me get it off, then. It's too fiddly with my acrylics."

Johnny snorted, pretty sure that was just an excuse considering Jungwoo managed to get it on, but she unhooked the little clasps all the way down the back of her bustier anyway - as quickly as she could so they could get back to it, and because the very tip of one of Jungwoo's aforementioned acrylics was ghosting over the hood for her clit, driving her insane. 

"Right. Turn back around."

"Demanding." Jungwoo huffed, knowing her fun torturing Johnny was over for now. She slipped the bustier off, unclipping the suspenders from her stockings and throwing it on the floor somewhere, not really caring that it was kind of expensive. It wasn't like she paid for it anyway. "There. Is that better?"

Johnny rolled her eyes as Jungwoo turned back around. She had pulled her long hair forward so it covered her chest. 

"You're so annoying." She reached out to push Jungwoo's hair back over her shoulders as the younger giggled. This was exactly what she was talking about before. This goofy side of Jungwoo that no one else got to see because she insisted on being seen as completely perfect by everyone else. 

"Cute though." Jungwoo leaned back a little, hands holding onto the back of her calves so Johnny could see just how good she looked now she was in nothing but her panties, stockings and crown. 

And it was definitely a sight to behold. Jungwoo was gorgeous. Just gorgeous. She was so slim and had this tiny little waist she had trained for god knows how long. It definitely paid off, though. Looked completely natural, and even made her hips look a little bigger. 

Jungwoo hadn't gained a whole lot of weight from the hormones, both a blessing and a curse. She would have loved to have more of a juicy figure, but any fat she did gain didn't seem to stick to her ass or hips in the way she wanted. Nor her tits. Which led to her getting her first boob job at just nineteen, and getting injections for the last five years. It gave her the confidence she needed to be able to wear whatever she wanted. To feel like a real woman when she stepped out on the streets because without the silicone she just felt… tall and flat. And it made her uncomfortable. She needed more than just the hormones to make her feel good and she wasn't in any way ashamed to admit she had gone under the knife. If all went well and she kept earning the way she was, hopefully it wouldn't be too long until she went under again. 

"Very cute. Come here." Johnny made grabby hands for her. As pretty as she looked, she also wanted to touch, so as soon as Jungwoo leaned in for another kiss, Johnny grabbed herself a handful of boob. 

And that was all Jungwoo needed to set her off. Everything heated up and took off from there. Hands running all over each other's bodies, pinching at particularly sensitive areas, squeezing and kissing and sucking. That skin on skin contact they had both craved since the night began - there was nothing quite like it. Nothing that got the electricity sparking between the two of them. There were sloppy kisses and teeth clashing together and fingers tangling in hair, knocking Jungwoo's crown off her head and onto the pillow next to them and Johnny rutting up against Jungwoo's panties and fuck- 

She was in heaven. Her perfect girlfriend on top of her, pussy dripping as Jungwoo ground down over and over, moaning Johnny's name as fingers tweaked at her nipples and nails scratched down her back. 

"I'm gonna come. Touch me."

"I haven't even eaten you out yet." Jungwoo scoffed. She knew Johnny was sensitive, but- 

"Don't care- Finger me."

Jungwoo pouted. It was too early for the fun to be over. 

"You're gonna have to wait."

"Woo-" Johnny began to whine before a finger was pressed to her lips. 

"Stop being a baby and let your Queen do her job."

Johnny huffed, head falling back onto the pillow. Jungwoo could be so mean sometimes. 

Though, the huffing didn't last long, not when Jungwoo began to trail kisses all down her neck and chest, sucking a nipple into her mouth, tongue playing with the metal bar, swirling around the hardened bud, manicured fingers massaging into her other breast. It made her squirm on the bed a little, the attention directed at a different part of her body bringing her back from the edge a little. 

Jungwoo moved down, keeping her hand in place to flick one of Johnny's nipples with her thumb as she kissed over her girlfriend's abs. She was so toned and muscular it was a real turn on for Jungwoo. Johnny loved to take care of her body, and if she was being perfectly honest, there was nothing she loved doing more than going to the gym and just sitting and watching. She'd have a little cycle, maybe a jog to keep her own figure tight, but the rest of the session was reserved for spotting Johnny while she did weights. Or while she ogled her, was probably the more apt word. 

She was just so hard and tight and- Fuck she had an amazing body. Her thighs were even better, Jungwoo thought to herself as she made her way down to them, bypassing her pussy to concentrate on other particularly sensitive parts of Johnny's body. Sometimes it felt like she was actually going to crush her head when she went down on her - they were that strong. It would be a pretty good way to die, to be fair. Doing what she loved. 

Jungwoo smirked against the skin of Johnny's inner thigh as she heard the elder whine her name. Cute. She was getting desperate. 

"You want me to lick your pussy, Daddy?"

"You know I do, Jungwoo." Johnny groaned in response, lifting her hips off the bed a little, maybe to guide Jungwoo where her tongue needed to be. She wasn't sure she could cope with much more teasing. 

Jungwoo licked her lips subconsciously. Johnny was… glistening. Already so wet. She looked so good. 

"Looks tasty…" she mused, a finger sliding between Johnny's lips, but not quite high enough for her girlfriends liking. "Good enough to eat."

Jungwoo laughed under her breath at her own joke, making Johnny roll her eyes again. Jungwoo had this stupid sense of humour that was… It always appeared at the most inappropriate times. Like right now. When Johnny was desperate to get off. 

"Woo, baby-" Johnny started, twisting a little as Jungwoo's fingers stroked her up and down, purposely not giving her the pleasure she was looking for. "If you're not eating me out in five seconds, I'm flipping you over and sitting on your face."

"Now, that's no fun." Jungwoo pouted, sitting up a little so Johnny could see her from all the way down there. 

"Five."

"You don't want me to play with you a little more?"

"Four."

"But I was having so much fun marking up your thighs."

"Three."

"Daddy…"

"Two, Jungwoo."

Jungwoo smirked; she loved to push the boundaries. Loved to rile Johnny up. Really piss her off.

"One- Ah!"

Johnny had barely managed to get the syllable out when Jungwoo sucked her clit in between her lips. Fuck she moved fast. Just a second ago she had been sat up right, that shit eating grin on her face and now- 

At least she was listening for once. 

"Is that better Daddy? You like that?"

Jungwoo's tongue darted out to lick Johnny up and down, humming in the back of her throat at how good her girlfriend tasted. She loved getting Johnny all worked up before eating her out. Getting her nice and wet… She felt so slick under her tongue and Jungwoo could feel something stirring in her stomach because of it. She reached down to play with one of her own breasts, hoping to quell the need to be touched just a little. 

"So much better, keep going, Princess."

"Queen." Jungwoo corrected her, lifting up off Johnny's pussy only for a moment so she could lean over grab her crown. She felt like something was missing. "I'm your Queen, now."

"Queen..." Johnny chuckled as Jungwoo disappeared back between her legs; the only thing she could see from this angle was the new tiara bobbing up and down as Jungwoo went to town on her. God she was adorable. And also really fucking good with her tongue. 

Johnny twisted her fingers in the bedsheets as Jungwoo focused on her clit, tongue swirling around the sensitive nub before flicking back and forth - repeating the cycle over and over. She knew exactly what Johnny needed to get her off, and it wouldn't be long before she peaked. 

"Keep going, Queen. Make Daddy come."

Johnny was close already. Hell, she was close before Jungwoo even started, but now- She couldn't seem to hold back. She was writhing around on the bedsheets, finding it difficult to keep her thighs spread, and she really didn't want to crush Jungwoo's head, but- Fuck. The pleasure was getting so intense it was her natural reaction to want to clamp her legs together. 

But Jungwoo managed to pick up on that, despite her thoughts of death earlier, she actually didn't want Johnny to crack her head open like a walnut so she stopped touching herself and hooked her arms under her girlfriend's thighs, keeping her in place the best she could, despite Johnny being much stronger than her. 

"Baby…" Johnny breathing was sharp, becoming laboured. Her entire body was starting to heat up and she couldn't stop herself from bucking up against Jungwoo's tongue, rocking back and forth, desperate for more friction. She was so fucking close and she wasn't going to hold on again. "I'm nearly there."

Jungwoo must have actually listened for a change and decided she wasn't going to be a little bitch, because the next thing Johnny knew her entire body was convulsing as Jungwoo sucked her clit between her lips, giving Johnny the pressure she had been craving. Exactly what she needed to bring her to orgasm. 

And she was so close. She was so fucking close. 

"Baby- Fuck- Just like that-" Johnny kicked her legs out, back arching off of the bed as Jungwoo continued her assault on the most sensitive part of her body. It was all becoming too much, waves of pleasure washing over her as she- 

"Jungwoo!"

Johnny came with a cry of her girlfriend's name - absolutely no regard for anyone else in the house or how late it was. That was the last thing on her mind where she was having the very life sucked out of her via her pussy which led to one of the most intense, toe-curling orgasms she'd had in a long time. 

She melted back down into the mattress after it felt like she shot out of it as she climaxed. Everything felt fuzzy and warm and her hearing had gone a little funny, but fuck- It was worth it. That was just about the best thank you present she could think of. 

"Well?" Jungwoo flopped down beside her, on hand on top of her crown to keep it in place as she lay on the pillow. "Was that good enough for my King?"

"That was amazing." Johnny's limbs still felt a little flimsy but she managed to lift her hand enough to run her thumb across the bottom of Jungwoo's lip, wiping off a patch of slick. "You're amazing."

"Oh I know. I've gotten pretty good at eating pussy, right?"

Johnny hummed in agreement, rolling onto her side so she could kiss Jungwoo again, so she could pull her close and feel the younger's body up against hers. She was so soft. So delicate. And Johnny loved every inch of her. 

She rolled a little further, so Jungwoo was on her back; Johnny on top of her, kisses roaming down to her neck. 

"I think if anything you've just made me hornier." Jungwoo giggled at the role reversal, Johnny nibbling under her jawline. Only she knew she wasn't allowed to leave any marks on Jungwoo. Her skin had to be pristine if she was going to make any money. 

But… That didn't always stop Johnny. She loved marking Jungwoo as her own, because while she may not consider herself to be possessive as such… She wanted everyone to know just who Jungwoo belonged too. Her. Not her Sugar Daddy. Not the other men that paid for her time. 

Johnny. No one else. 

"Oh yeah? What else do you want me to do?" Jungwoo asked, head tilting to give Johnny more room to work, back arching as Johnny's hands found their way to her chest. 

"I wanna get you off."

Jungwoo moaned at the thought. That sounded pretty good, actually. She was already starting to get worked up, if she was being perfectly honest. 

"Oh yeah? You wanna make me come, baby?"

"So bad." Johnny slotted her thigh between Jungwoo's legs, able to feel just the slightest bulge. It took a lot to get Jungwoo hard these days, hormones taking their toll on her body, but she really didn't seem to mind. Jungwoo was perfectly happy coming at Johnny's hand - even on days where she didn't feel particularly dysphoric and would happily allow her girlfriend to touch her. "You want me to?"

"Go on then." Jungwoo bit down on her bottom lip, stopping herself from smiling too hard. She had been thinking about it earlier, she wasn't gonna lie. "Play with me, Daddy."

Jungwoo moaned as Johnny continued kissing up and down her neck, one hand massaging her breast as the other slipped between their bodies, skirting along the lace waistband of her panties. Johnny knew just how to make her feel good without flaring up any deep hidden thoughts about how much she used to hate certain parts of her body. Parts she had learned to deal with because they were the reason she got paid so much - men with things for transgender women were willing to splash the extra cash on someone like her. It had taken her a while to come to terms with that - the fact she was nothing more than a fetish. But she saw it as retribution in some way. She had been cursed with this body so it was the least she was owed. And the money had definitely helped her come to terms with that she had down there. 

"Touch me."

"You're so perfect." Johnny breathed into her skin, Jungwoo's fingers tangling in her hair. It had grown out a little, her infamous undercut now thick and full, resting just above her nape. Jungwoo liked it like this. Gave her more to hold onto. "I wanna fuck you."

Jungwoo groaned. 

She wasn't so sure about that. 

"Not tonight."

"Please? You know how much I love that ass. I just wanna get you off."

Jungwoo giggled as Johnny kissed her again, before going back to working that spot on Jungwoo's neck. Oh she did. And she loved bending over and taking Johnny's cock. But she couldn't. Not tonight. 

"I can't… I'm still sore."

Johnny paused. 

"Sore?"

"Yeah. I just want you to touch me. I can't take anything else right now."

Oh. 

That was why. 

"You serious?"

"You know I had work earlier, babe."

"I didn't know you fucked him, though."

Jungwoo exhaled through her nose as Johnny stared down at her. _Here we go again._

"Johnny-"

"No, it's fine. I'll just wank you off or whatever."

Jungwoo made a little grunt of indignance as Johnny latched back onto her neck. 

This had always been a point of contention in their relationship; Jungwoo's job. Johnny had a bit of a jealous streak, didn't really like the idea of anyone else touching her girlfriend even if it was solely for financial reasons. Jungwoo didn't feel anything for or clients beyond greed. She wanted their money and that was it. Sure, the sex was pretty good too, but she could definitely live without it. 

She often wondered whether she should take another career path, knowing that's what Johnny would prefer, but… What else would she do? Certainly nothing that would earn her as much money as she was currently able to make. And she needed that money if she ever had a chance of getting sexual reassignment surgery. 

Plus, why should she? It was her body. She was the one stuck with it. Johnny should respect whatever she decides to do with it. 

"Baby…" Jungwoo gasped as Johnny's fingers dipped into her underwear, as she pressed her hips down. God that felt good. She could feel how wet Johnny still was through her underwear and-

"Woah! What the-" Jungwoo jerked away as Johnny sucked a little too hard, drawing Jungwoo's skin between her teeth. "What are you doing?"

Johnny pulled back as Jungwoo clamped her hand over her neck, over the love bite her girlfriend had just made. That better not come up. She had work tomorrow, and while she may not be seeing her Sugar Daddy, she had a strict rule with the rest of her clients that they weren't allowed to leave any marks. Seeing that on her neck would only make them want to do the same. 

"I want people to know you're mine."

"Well you can't! That's not how this works. Johnny- I- Fuck."

Jungwoo crawled out from under her girlfriend, going to check the damage in the mirror of her vanity. There was already a red blotch there… Indents of teeth. 

Great. 

"If this bruises…"

"What? Would it really be so bad?"

"Yeah, Johnny! This is my livelihood."

Johnny scoffed, sitting cross-legged on the bed as she watched Jungwoo fret over her neck. It was just a little hickey. Johnny had plenty of them. 

"And you're _my_ girlfriend. Not theirs."

"I know that." Jungwoo turned in her seat. "But they like to pretend. That's the point. I can't turn up as someone's date with this on my neck, can I?"

"So wear a scarf or something."

"Oh yeah, cause they're gonna let me keep that on when we fuck."

Johnny recoiled a little. The idea of anyone else having Jungwoo made her feel kind of… sick. All those men touching her… Using her… 

"Then don't fuck them."

"Johnny." Jungwoo scoffed. That was ridiculous. Who was going to pay for a date with a transgender escort and not expect a shag at the end of it? "Come on."

"What? Is that really that crazy?"

"Yeah, actually it is. That's how I make most of my money and you know that."

"Well, I wish it wasn't, okay? I wish you wouldn't let them fuck you and then-" Johnny groaned. She knew she probably sounded childish. "Then turn me away. You're meant to be in a relationship with _me."_

"Babe, you know I love being with you. We can do other things, just- It's just one time. He was celebrating so he went rougher than usual and-"

"And you let him because you fucking love it."

Jungwoo narrowed her eyes a little.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you would rather spread your legs for anyone who's willing to pay than sleep with your own girlfriend."

Jungwoo balked. What the- Where the fuck was this coming from? She had literally just eaten Johnny out. They were intimate _all the time._ And Jungwoo loved that. She would pick Johnny over anyone, but… She had to make money somehow. And this was her best bet. 

"You can't even deny it because you know it's true."

"It isn't!"

"It is. Why else would you do it? You're meant to love me and you let all these guys-"

"It's my _job."_

"Is that really all it is? Because you didn't have a date lined up today. He called you last minute and you ran over there and got on your knees without even thinking about it."

Jungwoo couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why was Johnny being so cruel?

"You _do not_ get to speak to me like that."

"Why not, Jungwoo? I'm just telling the truth. That's exactly what happened. They click their fingers and you go running like some little lapdog."

"I have _clients,_ Johnny and they pay me a hell of a lot of money to be with them. I didn't run off to fuck him. He needed me there as a date and we just so happened to fuck afterwards. I got a great bonus, thanks for asking."

Johnny scoffed. Of course they did. 

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" She muttered under her breath, making Jungwoo jump off the bed. "You love being fucked by anyone who will have you."

Anyone who will have her? Why… Because she was transgender? Is that what Johnny was insinuating? That she had to scrape the barrel, or-?

Because that was not the case at all. Jungwoo was very highly sought after, but her client list was full and she wasn't taking on anyone new. She wasn't putting it out there on street corners for anyone who would pick her up. At least not anymore. And to be perfectly honest she didn't see anything wrong with that either. 

"So what if I do?"

Johnny gaped. Was she- Was she actually admitting to it? 

"There's nothing wrong with sex work. We've always been taught that."

"Just because your Mom's a hooker doesn't mean you have to follow in her footsteps." Johnny spat. 

She hated the way Jungwoo had been raised by Taeil. She had turned her into a mini version of herself. What kind of self-proclaimed Mother pushed their child into prostitution? And Doyoung wasn't much better. She always tried to play the moral high ground. _'It's her body she can do what she wants. You don't understand what it's like for women like us.'_ But she had never once made any attempt to pull Jungwoo out of that world. And she never would. Not when she was making so much profit off of her daughter. 

Johnny blamed the two of them completely for the situation Jungwoo was in.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that."

"Why not? It's true. She raised you to be this stupid little whore who thinks she can't do any better so just keeps putting out when-"

"I am _not_ listening to this." Jungwoo got up from her vanity, grabbing her silk dressing gown off the back of the chair. Johnny did not deserve to see her semi-naked right now. "Both of them did everything they could for me, and you know that because Mother did the same for you. They took us off the streets and gave us a home and-"

"And then pimped you out."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Jungwoo knew she was raising her voice a little louder than she should be considering how late it was, but… What the fuck was going on? How were they having this argument _again?_

It wasn't the first time Johnny had brought up her distaste for Jungwoo's job. She _knew_ her girlfriend didn't like it. But every time she would tell her that this was how she chose to make her money and Johnny would just have to deal with it. If she was being perfectly honest she would love for Johnny to stop dealing because she was terrified of her getting in trouble, but that was her choice. They had to do whatever they could to get by. It had always been that way. 

Only Jungwoo wasn't being forced to do anything. She never had done. In fact, Taeil and Doyoung had tried to stop her going down that route, but it was the path she _chose_ because she wanted the lifestyle her Mommy had. Taeil had someone rich to look after her and give her an allowance that was more money a week than Jungwoo could ever dream of. She wanted that. She wanted to work for herself and make her own way in life by using what she had been given to have men fall at her feet. What was so wrong with that? She got laid and paid and the guy was happy! It was a win-win-win situation. 

So that's why she chose to do it. And she continued because she actually enjoyed it. She loved being fawned over and spoiled and fucked. 

And she was going to keep doing it for as long as she was considered desirable. 

"I knew you before I started doing this. You've been here the whole time and - I was never _forced_ into anything. The fact you would even accuse them of that- I know you and Mother have your issues, but she cares about me more than anything. They both do." She and Johnny had known each other for _years._ Almost a fucking decade. It wasn't like she had just suddenly been dropped into the family and didn't know their history. She had been there through it all. "You knew what I did when we got together and you said you were fine with it."

"Well maybe I changed my mind! Okay? I hate the idea of you being with them. With- With these random men, I mean-" Johnny let out a sardonic laugh. "Is it so crazy for me to be jealous? My girlfriend is a fucking prostitute! It would be crazy for me not to be jealous."

"I'm an escort, actually."

"Oh please." Johnny rolled her eyes. Like there was a difference. "You get paid to suck dick. Don't try and make it sound any less disgusting than it is."

Jungwoo scoffed, shaking her head softly. It was all she could do to hide just how much that word stung. 

Disgusting. 

How many times had she been called that over the years? 

It was a word that was used to describe girls like her all too often. It was something she was used to hearing, but… Not from Johnny. 

Never from Johnny. 

"So now I'm disgusting? You're meant to love me and you're calling me disgusting even though you know-"

She stopped herself. What was the point? 

She was so sick of doing this over and over again. Of Johnny making out that she was just some tramp who couldn't do any better. 

What was better, anyway? Getting kids hooked on coke? Working in some fast food restaurant? Cleaning toilets?

People with _normal_ jobs weren't any better or worse than her. If that's how they chose to make their money, then good for them. But she wasn't like that. She had no desire to work her ass off in some dead end job just because it was something Johnny deemed more respectable. Because she didn't give a fuck what anyone else thought. 

She was happy. She enjoyed her life. 

And if Johnny didn't want to even try to understand that, then… Fuck her. 

"What else do you expect me to do, Johnny? Work in a call centre? Get some boring, minimum wage 9 to 5 job that I hate just to keep you happy?"

"If it means you stop whoring yourself out, then yeah."

"I don't want to! Don't you get that?" Jungwoo was starting to get annoyed. Pacing the floor. Fingers combing through her hair. "I actually like my job, Johnny. I love working for myself and getting a tonne of pretty gifts off men who think I care about them!"

Jungwoo had been working her ass off since she was nineteen to make it in this world. She had put herself out there and proven that she had what it took to follow in her Mommy's footsteps. To seek out only the richest clientele. And it was working. She was so fucking close to getting an apartment of her own from her Sugar Daddy - a man who wanted her all to himself. To look after her and cater to her every financial need. She would never have to worry about anything again. 

And that took a lot of fucking skill. She wasn't just bending over and letting them have their way with her. She was a master manipulator. She had social skills Johnny couldn't even comprehend. She was an actress. 

But Johnny just wanted to downplay all of her hard work because she found it disgusting? Because Jungwoo had used her body to get what she wanted? So what? It was the only thing this body was good for. She had turned a negative into a positive and she was really proud of that. And if Johnny couldn't see that… If she couldn't see past the sex, then… What was the point in even trying to explain it to her? It had been years and she still clearly wasn't getting it. 

"You think I'm just some whore but I am _so much_ more than that. I am completely in control of my own life."

"Is that what you tell yourself?" Johnny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Couldn't believe Jungwoo had actually deluded herself into thinking she enjoyed being a fucking hooker. That Taeil had filled her head with all of this bullshit that's it was some glamorous life. That she wasn't just being used as some fuck toy. "You let men use you over and over and you think you're the one in control? You _are_ a whore Jungwoo; you might as well own it."

Jungwoo exhaled through her nose. 

"Okay, fine! You're right. I love the sex. I fucking _love it."_ Jungwoo smirked, knowing it would only piss Johnny off more. "I love being fucked by someone who wants me so badly they're willing to pay. I love getting paid to orgasm. Do you have any idea how liberating that it for someone like me? Someone who has hated themself for so long? To be able to use my body to get what I want - and to have people who literally worship me make me come over and over-"

"Shut the fuck up, Jungwoo." Johnny's breath was heavy. She couldn't listen to this. She couldn't stand any of the words that were coming out of Jungwoo's mouth. Hearing talk about- Ugh. It knocked her sick. All those men… Fucking her and- She loved it. Clearly more than she loved sex with Johnny. More than-

Jungwoo knew it was below the belt. Knew it would be riling Johnny up even more, hearing how much she loved cock. But it was true. She did. Sometimes the sex was just an extra perk, if she was being completely honest. To get all of that money and a mind blowing orgasm? She couldn't think of anything more perfect. 

"So you can look down on me all you want, but I love the life I'm living. And if you can't respect me enough to accept that, then I don't think you love me at all."

Johnny ran her hands through her hair; it was still a little damp. This was all getting too much for her. 

She stood, slipping her underwear and t-shirt back on, not even bothering with a bra. It had only just hit her that she was sitting there completely naked throughout their argument and- 

Why couldn't Jungwoo just see where she was coming from? Why couldn't she just understand that she didn't want the girl she loved to go through this? 

"Respect? You don't even respect yourself!"

"Of course I-"

"And they certainly don't. When you run to them and let them fuck you when they couldn't give a fuck about you or your rights. You're just some dirty little secret. Some kink they wouldn't dare tell anyone outside of their fucked up little circle about." 

"So what? I don't care if I'm some secret! It's not like I care about them!"

"They'll never respect you, Jungwoo. Not like I do. I know _everything_ you've been through. I've seen you at your lowest and- I just want to protect you. I want to look after you and- I love you so fucking much, you have no idea." 

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. 

"I love you so much that I just want you to be safe and lead a normal life where you don't have to rely on dodgy men who see you as nothing more than a boy with tits."

Johnny was getting emotional and she didn't like it. She tried to keep all of that bubbling under the surface because she was the strong one. She had always been the strong one. That was the only way she could protect Jungwoo because she was so damn stubborn. If she would just walk away from all of this, then maybe she wouldn't have to be so fucking hard faced. 

"You know what these men do to women like you, because- Because you wanna talk about respect? They don't respect you one bit. How many friends have we lost this year _alone?"_

Jungwoo wrapped her dressing gown a little tighter around her. She didn't want to think about that. 

"How many of our sisters have been _murdered_ because of who they are? Because they're transgender? Because- Because these fucking assholes who pay to have sex with them are ashamed of that and who else are they going to take it out on? They're killing you, Jungwoo!"

Jungwoo swallowed thickly. She knew that. She did. She knew they were targets. She knew… How many girls they had lost, and- She would never see them again because these cowards hated them for who they were. She had been to _so many_ fucking funerals. She knew so many girls who were still classed as missing even though she knew there was no chance they could be alive. Their killers just found better hiding spots. 

And- And she knew no one cared. That no one was going to try to do anything to stop it because they were seen as less than human. 

She knew all of that. 

So why was Johnny bringing it up?

"And I am _terrified_ that one morning you aren't gonna come home. Because sometimes it feels like a waiting game. Like it's inevitable that one day it'll happen and-"

Johnny swore under her breath as it caught in her throat. She wasn't going to cry. There was no use in crying. 

"These men are monsters and you willingly walk into the fucking lion's den just for a few hundred dollars when _I_ can give you that and-"

"Oh yeah, because your job is just as safe." 

Jungwoo spat back. She knew her clients and she truly believed they would never hurt her. They had been with her for years. What she had was nothing like anything her poor friends who had their lives taken from them did. She wasn't jumping into bed with just anyone who picked her up in the street. These random men who were unpredictable. She knew her clients. It was her job to know them. 

"You work for a man who has threatened not only to hurt you, but members of our family. The kids, Johnny. He- He knows where we live and-"

"It's not the same… I'm not a target."

"How? How is a violent fucking thug threatening our family any less dangerous than what I do? It's so much worse but no matter how many times I tell you I want you to stop dealing you won't."

Johnny scoffed. Could Jungwoo not see the irony here? 

"So now you have a problem with drugs? It's not that when you're snorting half my supply."

Jungwoo muttered a _Jesus Christ_ under her breath. Okay, yeah. She did the odd line. Smoked a bit of weed here and there. Happily took a pill. 

But that was different. That was her choice. She wasn't getting mixed up with these people who would hurt her and the people she cared about if she didn't meet their demands. 

"That's totally different and you know it."

"Is it? Cause you honestly just sound like a massive hypocrite. You want me to quit my job, but you won't quit yours? Even though my job benefits you more?"

"You have a job, Johnny! A proper job." Johnny was the assistant manager of a local coffee shop not far from where they lived and she made a decent amount. More than enough. She didn't need to deal on the side. Jungwoo was pretty sure she only did it because Johnny always had to be the rebellious one. She couldn't just settle down because she knew exactly how Mother felt about her dealing. And she would do anything to go against Doyoung. "You don't need to do that."

"I do! I need that money so I can look after you and we can finally get out of here."

Ten years. Ten fucking years Johnny had been living with her Mother. She was twenty-six and she was sick. She just wanted her own space. Somewhere that wasn't rammed full of kids. 

"Everything I make, I make for you."

"But I don't want you to! Why don't you understand that? I love that you want to look after me, but… It's not what I want. Not like this."

"Then what do you want? Because I'm not sure I know anymore."

Johnny thought they wanted the same thing. To find a little apartment somewhere. To live together on their own like a normal couple. 

But every time they got the opportunity to do so, Jungwoo would find a way to delay it or to spend everything she had saved so she had an excuse not to leave.

And Johnny was honestly starting to think that maybe Jungwoo just didn't want to be with her. 

"I just- I just want to live my life without you telling me what to do!"

"I don't want to tell you what to do, I just- I want to keep you safe. There's no one I care about more than you."

"I am safe. You know I am. It's not- I'm not the same as those other girls. I know what I'm doing."

"That doesn't matter." Johnny scoffed. She wasn't calling Jungwoo stupid or naive, because that was far from the truth. She was so smart and she had her head screwed on. She could play these men like a fiddle. Johnny knew all of that. 

But unfortunately it didn't matter. 

It didn't matter because it wasn't going to stop them from attacking her. From hurting. From assaulting her. From killing her. 

No precautions Jungwoo took could prevent that because these men were filled with rage and self-loathing and it could take almost nothing for them to just snap, and who else were they going to take it out on? Certainly not their wives or people at work - they could never tell anyone they were having an affair with a transgender woman. Not one of those men would ever be able to admit that. 

Which made Jungwoo their prime target. 

The one they would blame. 

The one they would… 

"That doesn't mean they won't hurt you. You saw what happened to Ten. When- When we found her..."

That was two years ago but it just felt like yesterday. Johnny had been on top of the world, a night out drinking with the most gorgeous girl on her arm. Just being able to enjoy herself after working day in day out, overtime for god knows how many days in a row.

But then they saw her. Just slumped against an alley wall like she was nothing. Covered in blood and... 

It was horrific.

And a man had done that to her. A man who had paid for her time and then was too ashamed to even admit to himself he was attracted to a transgender woman. It made her sick.

Johnny could barely cope with that happening to Ten - someone who wasn't even a part of her family at the time. Never mind jungwoo. The girl she loved more than anyone. 

"Babe." Jungwoo sat down on the edge of the bed. She knew Johnny just wanted to look out for her. She had ever since they were kids. But she knew what she was doing. She was more careful than Ten was back when she used to turn tricks. "I'm careful. I know them. Nothing bad is going to happen to me."

"You can never be sure of that and I can't- I can't stand the idea of losing you."

Johnny could feel herself getting emotional. She could feel that lump starting to rise in her throat. She could feel her chest tightening. 

"I don't want to share you anymore. You have no idea how hard it is knowing you're off with other men instead of being here with me."

Jungwoo swallowed, blinked a couple of extra times as her eyes began to sting. She didn't like seeing Johnny upset, but she also didn't like being told what to do. 

"Maybe I'm just jealous and selfish, but I don't want you doing that. I don't want them all over you. You're supposed to be _my_ girlfriend."

"You _are_ being selfish. This is my body, not yours."

"Then why don't _you_ respect it? You want me to accept all of this, but you- You don't even have respect for yourself. You put it around all over town and let anyone with a bank account have their way with you."

"I respect myself plenty. I've made the best of a bad situation and-" Jungwoo exhaled through her nose. How many times did she have to try and explain herself?

"I'm sorry if you don't like it, but this is how I choose to make my money and you don't get any say in that. I love you too, and I love _only_ you. My clients are nothing more than cheques to me." 

Maybe she was a little harsh earlier, reeling off how much she loved getting fucked by- Okay, that definitely would have made Johnny feel like shit. She shouldn't have done it. But she wasn't going to stand there and be shamed over her job. 

"I know you worry about me, and you want to protect me. It's one of the things that made me fall for you, but… It's getting too much! This is my life. I'm the one trapped in this body. I'm the one who has to deal with that every day and being able to make money off of it is the only thing I have to make that a little easier to cope with."

Jungwoo was beginning to think Johnny would never understand. She knew she didn't have first-hand experience of the crippling dysphoria and self-loathing Jungwoo felt, but surely she should be able to empathise. 

Nine years they had known each other... Nine years she had watched Jungwoo suffer and she still wasn't getting it.

"I'm not going to stop, Johnny. I'm sorry, but if you can't accept that, then…"

"Then what? We're over?"

Jungwoo sighed, shrugging. 

She didn't want to say yes. The last thing she wanted was to say yes. 

She loved Johnny with all of her heart. 

But she didn't know how much longer she could keep doing this. How many more arguments did they need to have? Were they even making each other happy anymore? 

She didn't know if she could keep putting herself through this… 

It was just getting too much. 

She was tired. 

And- And if Johnny couldn't accept this part of her life then maybe it was best just to put an end to it, because there was no way she could stop now. Not when she was so close to getting everything she had ever wanted. 

"I guess that's up to you."

Johnny snorted. Of course. She would be made out to be the bad guy again. 

"So that's it? You're not even going to fight for us? No compromise? It's your way or nothing?"

"All we do is fight, Johnny." Jungwoo groaned, throwing her head back? "How many times do we need to have this conversation before we just give up and call it quits?"

"That's what you want, then?"

"No! No it's fucking not, I just-" _God_ she could be frustrating. "I love you. I want to be with you. You make me _so_ happy but you also really, really stress me out and honestly- you make me feel bad about myself. Like I'm somehow less of a person because I have sex for money. And that hurts. Especially coming from you, because you mean everything to me."

Jungwoo bit down on her bottom lip and she stared at her toes, painted a summery coral to match her nails. Maybe she should ask Yuta to book her in for a pedicure tomorrow. Maybe that would make her feel a little better. 

"But I don't think I can keep doing this. I don't want to lose you, but… I can't lose my job either. You know how much I need that money."

"So what is this? An ultimatum? I suddenly change my mind or you break up with me?"

"Maybe we should just have some time apart… Figure out what we really want."

"Right." Johnny's voice was low. Curt. Not sure what else to say. 

What else was there to say that wouldn't just erupt in another argument? In at least one of them getting frustrated and saying something else they regretted. 

She stepped into her jeans, shimmying them up before grabbing her phone. 

If that's what Jungwoo wanted, then. 

"Sure." She reached for the door handle, Jungwoo stepping forwards a little as she did so. 

"Where are you going?"

"Out? I dunno. But I'm not going to get into bed with you." She snorted. "I'll give you your _time apart."_

"Well- I'll go stay in Xuxi and Xiaojun's room. Or stay on the sofa, you don't-"

"It's fine. Renjun and Yangyang are down there." Johnny just wanted to get out of here if she was being completely honest. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and shoved it in her pocket. "I'll go stay at Taeyong's or something. You just- You stay here."

Jungwoo nodded a little, pulling her dressing gown tighter around herself. She felt awful. Johnny shouldn't have to leave… This was her home too. 

"I'll see you… whenever. I guess."

And with that she was gone. 

Jungwoo sat down on the edge of their bed, letting out a shaky breath. What the fuck had just happened? Had they broken up? Was Johnny ever going to come back? Had she lost her?

She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her gown as she began to well up. Why did she say that? Why did she drive Johnny away? She loved her so much, and… Now she was gone. 

What was she going to do without her? 

Jungwoo had _never_ been without her. Not for the past nine years. 

She let herself cry it out for a few minutes, hunched over and sobbing into her own lap as everything seemed to unravel around her. Maybe she should just give up escorting. Maybe it would be easier on everyone. She would still have Johnny and… She could do something else, right? The money wouldn't be as good and she would have to wait even longer to save for her surgery, but- 

But nothing. She couldn't. She _needed_ it. That was the one thing keeping her going. One day she was going to feel like a full woman and that- that _thing_ wasn't going to be between her legs anymore and that day- That would be the day she finally felt complete. Just like she should have for the past twenty-three years if she hadn't been born in this stupid body… 

She couldn't give up now. 

Not when she was so close. 

Even if that meant losing the love of her life. 

Because… She needed this more than she needed anything. More than she needed Johnny. 

This- This was more important than some girl. 

She got herself cleaned up, wiped her makeup off and got changed into a fresh pair of pyjamas, even though it would be light out soon. She didn't even want to look at her phone and see what time it was. 

And she… She definitely didn't want to sleep in their bed. It felt weird. Just an hour or so ago she had her face buried between Johnny's thighs, celebrating her big win and now… 

Now she was alone. 

And she needed a cuddle. 

And she may be twenty-three, but she would never be too old for a hug from her Mother. 

So she made her way to a door down the end of the hallway, cracking it open and peaking in a little. 

"Mother?" She whispered, just checking Doyoung was in there. No one responded, it was much too late and unless Johnny and Jungwoo's arguing had woken them up, everyone would more than likely be asleep. 

She slipped into the room, smiling a little to herself as she realised Doyoung wasn't alone in the bed; Chenle was curled up into the smallest ball possible on the very edge of the mattress, his favourite shark plushie hugged close to his chest. 

Jungwoo lifted the corner of the duvet, sliding in on the other side of Doyoung. This bed was one of the few luxuries they had thanks to Taeil. She had swapped the king size in her apartment with Doyoung's old double and her Sugar Daddy hadn't even realised. It meant that more than one of them could crawl in beside her if they needed to. 

"Hey sweetie, how was your pageant?" Doyoung whispered, cracking one eye open as Jungwoo got herself settled. She thought he had been quiet and sneaky, but clearly not. 

"I won."

Doyoung beamed, reaching out to stroke her fingers through Jungwoo's hair. 

"That's my girl."

Jungwoo shuffled a little closer, tucking her head under Doyoung's chin, seeking comfort like she would when she was a kid. 

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just need a hug."

"Where's Johnny?"

"She- She-" Jungwoo's voice caught in the back of her throat. "She went to Taeyong's. We- We had an argument."

Doyoung sighed, wrapping an arm around her daughter and holding her close. This seemed to be happening more and more often. The disagreements, the bickering. It usually got worse when they went out drinking together, but Jungwoo seemed stone cold sober tonight. 

"What about?"

"My job."

Doyoung hummed. She had a feeling. She wasn't exactly the biggest fan of what Jungwoo did either. She worried for her daughter's safety, knowing how unpredictable men could be when it came to women like them. But she couldn't force her to stop. And Jungwoo wasn't stupid. She knew what she was doing. 

Doyoung would always worry, though. No matter what she did. Jungwoo had been her baby since she was just fourteen. 

"I think it's over."

Doyoung pressed a kiss into Jungwoo's hair as she begun to sob quietly. Poor thing. She and Johnny had always had a… volatile relationship. They bickered a lot and stayed out late drinking and doing god knows what else. They lived for the night, for the parties and the admiration of younger queer kids in the community. 

They loved each other… Doyoung could see that, but- She wasn't so sure they were right for one another. Sometimes she wondered if them being together was causing more heartbreak than anything. 

"Come here, it'll be okay."

Doyoung hated seeing Jungwoo upset, but she hoped Johnny was alright too. Hoped she really had gone over to Taeyong's and wasn't in some bar alone somewhere drowning her sorrows. Maybe she should text him and try to find out… 

Because despite the fact they had their differences, Johnny was still her daughter too. And Doyoung cared about her more than anything - she had for so long and that maternal instinct wasn't just something she could turn off no matter how much they disagreed about certain things. 

"I love her so much." Jungwoo hiccupped, all of the emotions bubbling to the surface now she was in her Mother's arms. "Maybe I should just quit and come work with you and-"

"Hey, we'll talk about it in the morning. Don't make any rash decisions yet." Doyoung rubbed soothing circles into Jungwoo's back, trying to get to her calm down. It seemed to work a little, her sobs quietening down, her sniffles petering out. 

"Woo?" A little voice spoke up on the other side of Doyoung. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine, baby. Go back to sleep."

Chenle sat up, trying to peer over his Mother, clearly not convinced. Jungwoo was crying. Jungwoo never cried. 

"Here, take Finn. I don't need him."

Jungwoo smiled to herself as Chenle pushed the shark plushie between her and Doyoung. He was so sweet, but was going through such a rough time trying to come to terms with the fact he too had been born in the wrong body. He reminded her of her when she was that age. Barely sixteen. Confused. Angry. Scared. Filled with self-hate. 

"Thank you, hun. I feel better already."

Chenle smiled to himself before settling back down to go to sleep. Jungwoo figured she should probably do the same. She was shattered and just wanted to forget about everything for a while. 

"Night." She whispered into Doyoung's chest, hugging Finn tight in her arms as she let exhaustion take over. She always felt safe here, in her Mother's bed. Like nothing or no one could harm her. Because Doyoung would never let them. 

"Goodnight, sweetie." Doyoung pressed one last kiss to her forehead before letting her own eyes fall shut. Today had been a hell of a day, but it was what she signed up for taking in so many troubled teens. It was worth it, though. All of the tears and anger were worth it because she had raised some amazing kids who may never have had a chance if it wasn't for her. And she was proud of that. 

She was proud of them all. 

Especially Jungwoo. She had come so far from the terrified tearaway teen she was when Doyoung first found her. 

"I love you."

Jungwoo replied in her half-asleep state, voice barely audible with the plushie pressed against her face. 

"Love you too, Momma."

**Author's Note:**

> now you've met johnny and jungwoo! their relationship is a _lil_ firey and they are just terrible at getting their points across without arguing
> 
> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) or send me any questions etc on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen)  
> thank u for reading!


End file.
